Accident
by Aislinn the Imaginary
Summary: Alice's best friend, Ella, follows Peter down the rabbit hole. Will Wonderland be ripped in half by the two outsiders, or will they defy the game completely? Only time will tell!
1. Bad decisions :D

After many failed fanfictions, I have hope for this one! D: Lets all pray that it doesn't crash and burn.

Disclaimer: I don't own Heart no Kuni no Alice. If I did, the drawings would be way worse, and it would lack a plot. :D

* * *

I lurked in the bushes, watching the two girls talk. Satisfied that my presence was unknown to them, I waited for the right moment to pop up and yell 'Boo!'

"I'll get the cards for us, hm?" Lorina- my best friend's older sister- was saying, standing up. "Don't you fall asleep while I'm gone!" She started walking.

"Uh, right.." My best friend, Alice Liddel, said sleepily. When Lorina was out of sight, she laid down again on the ground. I was about to jump up, but then I noticed something in the distance.

It was a large, white rabbit in a suit. I blinked a few times, to make sure I wasn't imagining it. It walked right up to Alice's face and _talked. _

"What are you doing? You're supposed to chase the white rabbit now!" My eyes lit up. Talking animals? Like in books! Magic..or whatever is was..was real after all! I was too excited to remember to

stay quiet, and my foot snapped down on a twig. The rabbit's ears twitched. He glanced at my bush, then back to Alice.

"Good grief, you're hopeless!" He exclaimed. I blinked, and in the rabbits place was a man with white hair and rabbit ears! I let out a gasp. The man picked up Alice and began striding towards a large,

perfectly circular hole. _When had that been there?! _I ran out of the bush- the bunny-man was too preoccupied with Alice to notice me- and followed them, straight down the hole.

I clenched my teeth to stop from screaming. The only thing I could think was, _I'm gonna die! Gonna die gonna die gonna die! _ But then, realizing that I was still falling, I calmed down a little.

_Even if I _do _die…won't it be worth it, to see something magical? _I wasn't sure. Was regular, boring old life better than a short moment of mystery? My thoughts were cut short as I crashed to the bottom.

"Welco-"The rabbit man was cut short as I landed right in between him and Alice.

"Ella!" Alice exclaimed. I rose to my feet, wobbling.

"Hey," I greeted Alice. "Any idea where we are?" The rabbit guy was staring at both of us, jaw dropped wide. I turned around and looked at him. He closed his mouth and huffed.

"As I was saying, Alice, welcome to Wonderland!" Squinting at me through his glasses, he added, "And you, too."

"How do you know my name?" Alice asked, shocked.

"Because I'm in love with you, Alice!" The bunny man smiled.

"Stalkerrr.." I whispered to Alice, who giggled slightly. The rabbit-dude looked offended. He pulled two small vials out of his coat pocket.

"I'll need you two to drink this," He said.

"N-No way!" Alice stepped backwards. "You kidnapped me! I'm not gonna drink anything with you- you.."

"Bunny-eared pervert?" I suggested.

"Yeah!" She agreed. The 'bunny-eared pervert' seemed insulted.

"My name is Peter White, I'll have you know!" Peter 'hmph'ed. Then his attention went back to the small bottles. He held them out to us. I peered at the pink liquid swirling inside.

"What is it, anyway?" I asked.

"This is the Medicine of the Heart!"

"And we need medicine, _why?"_ Alice said.

"To play the game, of course!" He replied cheerily.

"Oh, what the heck. I'll take it." I took the vial from Peter and drained it.

"See, Alice? It's not so bad! Your friend Ella did it!" He encouraged.

"No way." She refused, crossing her arms.

"So stubborn," Peter remarked. "But then the game wouldn't be fun, would it?" He lifted the full vial to his own mouth, emptying the liquid. Then he strode over to Alice and kissed her! Her eyes

widened and Peter squeezed her throat, making her swallow. Then the Peter stepped back, retreating towards the shadows.

"Let the game begin, girls. We'll soon meet again." He disappeared into an alleyway.

Alice stood up, pulling her apron straight.

"That wasn't a kiss!" She ranted. "I won't acknowledge it! He's just a stupid pervert!"

"Yeah…" I started to say something else, but stopped. _ He was sorta cute, though. _

"Well, Ella, I'm gonna go find that guy and knock the crap out of him. I'll see you around?" She said.

"Yeah, of course." I waved back at Alice as she walked away. When she was gone, I ran down the alley Peter had disappeared into.

"Hey, wait! Mr. Bunny dude!" I yelled at a white figure in the distance. Peter turned around quickly.

"Alice? You want me?" He exclaimed, then noticed who I was. "Oh. It's you."

"You don't like me?" I pretended to be sad for a second. "Anyway, I was wondering..Could you show me around or something? I sorta..get creeped out being all alone somewhere unknown…"

"Sure," Peter pulled a map out of his jacket and spread it out. "First of all, Wonderland is divided into three parts, that are at war. The mafia," he pointed to a large mansion on the map, "The amusement park," Peter pointed to another section of the map, "and the Heart Castle, where I live. Right now, we're by the clock tower, the only neutral place in Wonderland." He pointed to the middle of the map.

"Cool," I commented. "But why is an amusement park in a war?"

"The owner has a grudge with the mafia." Peter explained.

"Well, I better get going." I said. "Would you mind if I borrowed this map? I gotta catch up to Alice. She plans to go beat you up, by the way." Peter looked shocked.

"My Alice would never do such a thing! She'll get over her anger, I'm sure! But as for the map, you can have it."

"Thanks!" I rolled up the map and picked it up, then ran in the direction Alice had left.

* * *

Yay, I think that went well! Sorry for the short chapter D: Please review! It's the only thing that stops me from killing Ella. :O DO IT FOR HER.

Ella: o_____O A-Are you serious?

Me: Maybe.


	2. More weird people 'Yaaay'

Yay, chapter two! This one is even shorter, though D: I'm sorry! I couldn't think of a better place to end.

**Stuff I forgot last time: **I (Sadly) don't have access to the game, so this will be based off the manga. Meaning, no Gray, Pierce, and Jokers. (Or any others I forgot) Until they appear in the manga, or someone tells me everything I need to know about them. ^____^ Sorry!

And I still don't own the story.

This was all too weird. Everything was happening quickly, and I didn't even seem to question it, much less, freak out about it. I guess it was all I had wished for. A magical land, an adventure,

something different from normal. But enough about me.

"Alice!" I called out into the woods, then glanced down at the map. It seemed like she had gone in the direction of the amusement park..or maybe she went to the mansion? I figured that Alice would

stay away from a mafia, and had headed towards the park. After a while of walking, I could see roller coasters and a Ferris wheel rising above the trees. Soon, I reached the brightly-colored gates of

the even _more _brightly-colored park.

"Welcome, guest!" Two faceless- yes, faceless, and I'm ashamed to say, I stared for a bit- employees greeted me cheerfully.

"Thanks?" I walked past them. It seemed like a regular amusement park, just like in the real world. Adults and children ran around- mostly the children, though- riding rides and playing games.

Everything was so bright and colorful that I couldn't think of any better words to describe it with. I looked up at the roller coasters, which seemed to go higher and faster than some that I had seen

in the real world.

A car shaped like a teacup rolled up, extremely high. It almost stopped at the very top, then shot down the other side. A loud scream could be heard. Then I notice something fly out of the teacup

and slowly float down. It was a huge, pink, purplish, _thing._ Someone's wig, maybe? I walked over to the roller coaster and stood under where the pink thing would fall. Sure enough, it landed right on

top of me.

"Oof!" I fell down, the pink mass of fur muffling my cry. That thing was heavier than it seemed! I picked myself up and pushed the fur down so I could see. Someone was getting off the teacup

car. He- the person seemed pretty masculine, despite all the pink- was one of the weirdest people I had seen yet in Wonderland. The guy had long-ish magenta colored hair, with matching, pierced cat

ears and a tail. He was covered in chains and zippers, and his clothes were either black or pink. I stumbled over to him.

"Oh, thanks! You found my fur!" He took the pink monster and wrapped it around his neck and arms.

"I'm Boris, by the way. Who're you? I don't think I've seen you around before.."

"Ella Richards," I introduced myself, scraping a piece of pink fluff off my tongue. "I'm new here."

"To the park?"

"To Wonderland."

"You're an outsider?" He asked.

"Yup, I guess." I shrugged. Boris sniffed the air.

"That's why you smell different," he thought out loud.

"Do I smell bad?" I sniffed my breath.

"No, not bad! Just different and sorta…like cats." He said.

"Oh," I was relieved. "I have five cats back at home. Their scent must've rubbed off on me…"

A man walked up to me and Boris, grinning.

"So, Boris, how was it?" He asked, excitedly.

"What?"

"The ride, of course!" The man exclaimed.

"It was great," Boris replied. "Almost lost my fur." The man was nodding, satisfied.

"And who's this young lady?" He noticed me.

"This is Ella. She's an outsider." Boris introduced me. "Ella, meet my boss, Gowland. He owns the park."

"Nice to meet you," I said, shaking Gowland's hand.

"An outsider! How extraordinary! This calls for some music!" Gowland pulled a violin out of nowhere.

Boris' hands clamped down over his ears.

"Spare us, old man!" He cried. I rolled my eyes. He couldn't be _that_ bad.

* * *

He was that bad.

* * *

The only way I could get the torture to stop was to scream, "YOU KNOW, I PLAY THE CELLO!"

"You do?" Gowland stopped 'playing' his violin. "We'll have to play a duet sometime!"

"Yeah, sure." Boris interrupted. "But right now, Ella has to go..help me untangle my chains!" He madeup an excuse, quickly.

"Uh..okay..?" I looked back as Boris steered me into a building.

"Sorry. I had to save you before he made someone go get a cello for you." He apologized.

"It's okay," I said. "I actually do play the cello, though. It's pretty loud, so I bet I could've drowned him out."

Boris looked doubtful. "The way he plays, I bet _no one_ can drown Mary out."

"Mary?" I raised an eyebrow. Boris looked around, then raised a hand in front of his mouth like he was afraid someone was watching us.

"That's the old man's real name," He whispered. "It's also why he hates the mafia. Their boss told _everyone._"

"Mary Gowland.." I murmured, then giggled. "Merry Go-round."

Boris grinned. "Exactly."


End file.
